


Coming out at Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, South Park Drabble Bomb, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Marsh comes out to his mother and his step-dad, but Cartman called him a faggot and Wendy started screaming at him and She and Cartman are ready to kill each other. South Park AU, where Wendy's husband died and Cartman tricked Wendy into marrying him. pairings, Stendy and Kybe Minor pairings, Anti Candy and Heiman





	1. Chapter 1

" **Eric Theodore Cartman, cut it out, god damn it, Cartman!"**

**Sam was happy as he was eating alot of his mom's latest "Thanksgiving tofu dinner". It was something new every year. His mom would make something new with tofu for the Thanksgiving dinner, while trying to get Cartman to try tofu and cut back on drinking. The food would turn out great and everyone except Eric and Lindsay would eat it. Cartman will cause a scene as usual on every Thanksgiving while their eating. Lindsay would complain about the food and leaves table to her room, while telling step-mom to go fuck her self and Wendy would ground her until next week.**

**Sam Loved the whole thing, except for Lindsay and Cartman being assholes.**

**A soft kiss landed on his cheek, before he rested on his hands, while comforting him. Sam looked towards his super best friend and gave him an fake smile as he placed his hand on top of Levy's. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes made everything else disappear. He just hoped the same was true for Levy.**

**Levy slowly shifted, so it can hold Stan's hand. "I'll always love you Sammy," he silently mouthed.**

" **I really love you, too Levy." Even without much thought, Sam leaned over to give Levy a small kiss on the lips.**

**Sam was brought back to the real world by the clearing of someone's throat. He pulled away a little and looked at his family. He wasn't out to them yet. He was thankful for the short lived peace before his step-dad Blurt out "Faggot."**

" **God damn it, Cartman! This is why my baby boy, Sammy tells me everything and not you, because your are an insensitive asshole. Why are you such a fat piece of shit!?" She turned to her son and gave him her beautiful, motherly smile. "I'm happy for you both. I'm just sad that your father is not here no more, if he heard about it at the Marsh Family thanksgiving dinner, your father would've been proud of you and for the fact that your dating Kyle's son because Kyle and Stan were always super best friends."**

" **You mean us, Wendy. Us."**

" **No, Eric, I meant me and my lovely dead husband, not you fatass."**

**With that, they went back to arguing and trying to kill each other. He would talk to his mom later about it. Sam turned towards Levy again to get distracted by his beautiful green eyes, that'll get your attention instantly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Levy smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.**

**“Smells divine and I didn’t burn anything this year.”**

**“I’m so proud of you, honey.” Levy turned around and grabbed Sam’s face before giving him a proper kiss. “Can you cut the turkey?”**

**Sam gave Levy another kiss before letting go. The two of them cringed as they heard arguing coming from the living room.**

**“Perfect timing. Seems the kids are getting restless.”**

**Sam hummed in agreement as he started carrying food dishes to the table. He took a moment to appreciate the whole aesthetic of a picture perfect Thanksgiving table. He always wanted one growing up, and Levy gave it to him.**

**Sam gave Levy a peck on the cheek as he walked by with the plate if turkey. “DINNERS READY!” He hollered as he pulled out the head chair for Sam.**

**The brunette ran back into the kitchen to grab serving spoons. When he came back out, he realized this was the picture perfect Thanksgiving he always wanted. Even with the sad fact that his mom had past away, it was perfect. Nothing but his friends and his husband, Levy Broflovski Marsh. People he truly wanted to be surrounded by.**

**The End**


End file.
